secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niech żyje bal!
Poprosiła mnie do tańca. Płynęła po sali, lekko i zwiewnie, odnajdując mnie w najdalszym jej końcu. Jak mogłem odmówić? Była piękna, chociaż zimna i wyniosła. Niedostępna. Tylko jej oczy płonęły żądzą. Żądzą, której wówczas nie znałem. I tak tańczyliśmy, unosząc się nad parkietem. Ona prowadziła. Nie wiedziałem dokąd, nie wiedziałem jak. Istniał tylko delikatny materiał jej sukni, ciepło oddechu. Nagle, znaleźliśmy się zupełnie sami. Zniknął tłum gości i kelnerzy, przestałem widzieć orkiestrę. Tańczyliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Aż moje zmysły oszalały. Przestałem widzieć cokolwiek. Czułem tylko słodki zapach jej perfum i chłód materiału jej sukni. I słyszałem muzykę. Niewidoczna orkiestra grała coraz głośniej i coraz piękniej. Dźwięk docierał bezpośrednio do mnie, jakby tylko dla mnie był przeznaczony. A może to ja byłem tym dźwiękiem? Kiedy jej usta zbliżyły się do moich, orkiestra zagrała walca. To była najpiękniejsza muzyka, jaką w życiu słyszałem. To był mój walc. I moje requiem. ✠✠✠ Na wstępie powiem, że ten event jest pewnym eksperymentem. Jego treść i forma ma mi pokazać do jak daleko można "popłynąć" mając do dyspozycji tylko grę komputerową i do jakiego stopnia ma to sens. Jestem też ciekaw, czy tego typu tematyka i formuła może was zainteresować i porwać. Powstanie tego wydarzenia w żadnym wypadku nie oznacza, że eventy fabularne będą ewoluować w tę stronę. Zatem do rzeczy: Jak co roku w porze karnawału, w Azeroth odbędzie się Wielki Bal. Organizowany przez tajemniczą Hrabinę Eleonorę, w starym zamczysku u stóp góry Hyjal*. Jak co roku, na balu zjawia się najważniejsze osobistości. Prawdziwi władcy świata, szare eminencje, które na co dzień pozostają w cieniu. Na bal przyjdą wszyscy, którym na czymś zależy. Bo chociaż bal to zabawa, daje on wiele możliwości. Zwłaszcza młodym i ambitnym. Możliwość znalezienia się w centrum, możliwość pokierowania. Możliwość poznania. Ale prócz tego Bal kryje pewną tajemnicę. Co dokładnie dzieje się podczas tej jednej nocy w roku, nocy w trakcie której milkną wojenne bębny, a cały świat zastyga w oczekiwaniu? Nikt nie wie, jak dokładnie wygląda to przyjęcie. Wiadomo tylko, że każdego roku coś się zmienia. Każdy gość opuszcza bal odmieniony. Zmiany są subtelne, nieraz trudno je dostrzec. Ale wprawny obserwator wie, że jeśli raz przekroczysz mury zamczyska, już na zawsze pozostawisz tam część siebie. Czy masz odwagę zatańczyć na Balu? 1. Bohaterowie. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń w zakresie poziomu czy frakcji postaci. Może to być nawet pierwszopoziomowa postać stworzona tylko na potrzeby tego eventu. Można grać absolutnie każdym. Po zapisaniu się proszę, aby uczestnik wysłał mi PM z krótką informacją nt. postaci. Kim jest? Czym się zajmuje? Jakie ma cele, czym się kieruje, do jakich organizacji należy etc. Będzie mi to potrzebne do przydzielenia ról i wyznaczenia indywidualnych celów. UWAGA. Jeśli ktoś nie ma odpowiedniej postaci, pomysłu czy po prostu nie chce angażować żadnego ze swoich bohaterów a mimo to chciałby wziąć udział w evencie, proszę o PM. Już istnieje pula postaci, które można będzie przygarnąć. 2. Role. Większość z was zapewne będzie grać swoimi bohaterami. Jednak ode mnie dostaniecie pewne wytyczne co do tego, jaką rolę przyjdzie wam pełnić. Tzn. informacje na temat, skąd się na balu wziąłem? Kto mnie tam przysłał? Co powinienem załatwić? Ktoś może zostać szpiegiem, ktoś inny ważnym dostojnikiem. Role będą dopasowane do waszych postaci. UWAGA: Oczywiście istnieje możliwość wymyślenia sobie własnej roli. W tym celu trzeba się ze mną skonsultować. 4. Mechanika. Chociaż uważam, że mechanika w wowie jest potrzebna i powinno się ją na ogół wykorzystywać, w tym wypadku CAŁKOWICIE REZYGNUJEMY z jakichkolwiek narzędzi jakie oferuje nam gra. Jedyne z czego będziemy korzystać to chat, emoty i oczywiście poruszanie się naszych bohaterów. Żadnej mechanicznej walki i czarów. Wszelkie sytuacje sporne będą rozstrzygane indywidualnie. 5. Konsekwencje fabularne. I tu zaczyna się największa zabawa. Z postacią może stać się absolutnie wszystko. W zależności od tego jak event się potoczy i jak będzie wyglądać jego fabuła. Konsekwencje mogą być zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne. 6. Nagrody. Uścisk dłoni prezesa? No dobra, głupi dowcip. Nagrodą będą przedmioty fabularne, złoto, status, dobra zabawa i pewne klimatyczne niespodzianki, o których na razie nie powiem. 7. Wy tworzycie fabułę. To od was zależy, co się stanie. Istnieją pewne stałe punkty w scenariuszu, ale tworzą one jedynie tło wydarzeń. To jak się event potoczy, jak się skończy, zależy wyłącznie od waszej gry, nie od scenariusza. 8. Uczestnicy. Event odbędzie się, jeśli zapisze się co najmniej 7 graczy. Górnej granicy nie ma. Na zgłoszenia czekam do 17 stycznia 9. Początkujący mile widziani. Chociaż ten przydługi post może sprawiać wrażenie skomplikowanego, zapewniam was, że nie ma lepszej okazji do popróbowania rpg, niż taki event. Jego forma powinna być na tyle luźna, że każdy się w nim odnajdzie, a i spore wsparcie z mojej strony może wam nieco ułatwić zadanie. 10. Zapraszam zwłaszcza przywódców gildii. Polityka na salonach to to, co tygrysy lubią najbardziej. Event odbędzie się w sobotę, 22 stycznia, o godzinie 17.30 ' Dwa posty poniżej to po kolei; lista postaci i npców biorących udział w evencie, oraz lista zapisanych graczy. Serdecznie zapraszam! _______________________________________ *Ten zamek nie istnieje, jest wymyślony. Event odbędzie się w innym miejscu, odpowiednio prygotowanym.. Dramatis Personae - Eleonora - Hrabina. Tajemnicza osobistość, gospodyni balu. Bogata filantropka. Nic więcej o niej nie wiadomo. Nawet największe asy wywiadu łamią sobie nad tym głowy. '- Kruk '- Szambelan i osobisty doradca Eleonory. Jeszcze dziwniejszy niż jego Pani. Krążą plotki, że kruk jest w rzeczywistości potężnym magiem, a nawet istotą z innego świata. Ale kto by tam wierzył plotkom? '- Edgar -''' Osobnik jakby nie z tej bajki. '''Lista zapisanych graczy * Selene *''' Vestele ' *'13justyska13 ' *'Elrien ' *'Rożysław ' *'Throzendar ' *'Sanato ' *'Khalinot ' *'Dirke ' *'Life Knight''' Organizator: Witelon Kategoria:Eventy